A conventional fastening arrangement is disclosed in DE 2010 050 959 A1. There, a decorative cover is fastened on a vehicle door by means of a connector, which is constructed as a screwed connection. For this, in the course of a pre-installation, a nut element is to be fastened on the vehicle door. For mounting the decorative cover on the vehicle door, a threaded fastener is then screwed by means of a screwing tool fastening the decorative cover against the nut element. Through the pre-installation of the nut element and the screwing process as such this type of fastening is relatively laborious for the installer. Also, a corresponding installation space is to be provided for the nut element, by which the entire fastening arrangement is relatively constructive.